utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Mitani
Voicebank Production The author is a Nicovideo singer since Apr. 2008. Nana Mitani covers many famous Vocaloid songs and has reputation in the Nicovideo community. She stretches her activity to stage as an amateur singer recently. Nana Mitani in the Utauloid figure was created as an April Fool's Joke in 2010, and her voicebank was release for UTAU platform and available for public use. The image of the character does not have any relationship with the singer herself. Supplemental Information Hair color: Teal and white, braided all the way back. Headgear: None. Eye color: Aqua Blue Earphones: Identical with Miku's all the way to the pink illumination, but with insect feelers. Dress: A sleeveless polo with yellow tie. Tight shorts like Rin's, but with two suspenders. Red belt and side strap. Gray armwarmers with red highlights. Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese Voice Configuration A Japanese voicebank encoded in Kana. Requires conversion to Romaji for western users. Her voicebank can be downloaded from the homepage link above. Her voicebank does not come with a properly configured oto.ini file. Usage Clause Nana Mitani has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. DISCLAIMER: This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. All rights of the voicebank and the character Nana Mitani is reserved by K-shi Studio (けしスタジオ) and Nana Mitani (実谷なな). Users who utilize this voicebank may hold copyright on their works using this voicebank. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when utilizing this voicebank. Users may #Create music and/or movies using this voicebank, and/or broadcast their works for non-commercial purpose. #Redistribute their music and/or movies using this voicebank and/or create secondary works using this character, and/or broadcast their works for non-commercial purpose. Users shall not #Utilize this voicebank for commercial purpose. #Redistribute this voicebank regardless of for commercial or non-commercial purposes. #Create obscene music and/or illustrations using this voicebank and/or character. #Distribute their works using this voicebank and/or character with charge regardless of for commercial or non-commercial purposes. #Utilize this voicebank and/or character in the way to propagate or denounce political, religious and/or other controversial messages. #Utilize this voicebank and/or character in the way to violate laws and ordinances. #Utilize this voicebank and/or character in the way to defame third person/party. #Plagiarize the copyright of this voicebank. When broadcasting your work using this voicebank, make sure to write onto your work that the voice is from the UTAU voicebank Nana Mitani, not from the singer Nana Mitani herself. K-shi Studio and Nana Mitani shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and/or damages caused by using this voicebank. Any inquiries arising shall be given to K-shi Studio only. Nana Mitani does not reply to any questions. K-shi Studio This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid